A normal human relationship, maybe
by sillymeowmeow
Summary: The Doctor and Rose finally get their act together and start a relationship, or try to.
1. Total boredom

**A/N. YO, people, I hope you like my story, I love to write fanfiction and I'm so glad theirs a web site that understands my love of writing, if only there was a site that understands my weirdness. I'll probably write as this as much as I can, when I have time. Other categories I might write for are the twilight saga, the tomorrow series and house of Anubis and there might be a few crossovers.**

**Here's a life lesson for you "If you don't stay in Mantrol you will be eating ghost chips" which basically means, If you don't stay in control of your car you might die and then you'll be eating chips from heaven, I bet those are nice ahips.**

**Please R&R, this is my first story.**

Random doctor and rose moments

Chapter 1 Total boredom

At first travelling with the doctor was so much fun, like a high.

But now, we hardly go on any adventures, most of the time were in London, eating chips and visiting my Mum and Mickey and some of my other mates, I've lived in London my whole life, I know my way around like the back of my hand

So today, I am going to beg for the doctor to take me on an adventure.

Hopefully, we get to go to a different planet, but knowing him we'll end up in London, again

"So, Doctor, what are we gonna do today?" I asked

"Well, Rose, the TARDIS needs some TLC,"

"You know Doctor, when the TARDIS wakes weird humming noises and burns you with her sparks, she probably means stop tinkering with me, not, I need you to spent 2 weeks fixing me,"

"Don't need to be so rude," he muttered, giving me a fowl face

"Maybe you should take your own advice once in a while, doctor," I retorted "and anyway, I want to somewhere other than London, some where mysterious and cool"

"If I take you somewhere cool and mysterious will you do something for me?" he asked

"What?" I asked, totally waiting for him to ask me to do the dishes for a week, so I was surprised at what he said next

"Will you kiss me?"

"Why do you want to kiss me?" I asked, waiting for his excuse

"Well I haven't really kissed a human, in this body, and I want to know what it feels like"

"If I kiss you, will you take to a new planet?"

"Yes, I swear" he said, crossing his heart

"Alright"

I grabbed his face and pecked his lips

"Come on rose, a proper kiss"

"Alright, fine"

I grabbed I face and crushed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and snogged his face off

"Are you happy now?" I asked leaning my forehead against his

"Very, he whispered, and pecked my lips again before letting me go "now, how about going to that planet you asked for, how about going to Karlatsdia, they have a market that you'd love" he suggested

"sure, as long as we can snog again later"

He looked at me and smiled, then pulled the lever.

**thanks for reading, sorry for any grammar mistakes**

**pls R&R **

**later mater**

**meow meow that cat (I'm not actually a cat, sorry for any confusion, my cats name i meow meow)  
**


	2. I need my beauty sleep

**A/N Yo peeps**

**I'm here with another chappie for you, I hope you like it.**

**You might no know this, but, I'm from New Zealand, if you're wondering where NZ is, it's by Australia, in Australasia, not in Europe. **

**Here's some NZ slang for ya, Choice which mean Fine and excellent, Fully which means I agree and Lolly which means the usual word for candy or sweet**

**On with the story**

Chapter 2 I need my beauty sleep

I love the feeling of sleeping, I feel so relaxed, especially when I dream about the doctor and our new relationship, after our kiss in the console room, the doctor hasn't been able to keep his hands of me, not that I mind

But one thing I hate more than anything, more than the daleks and cyberman even, is being woken up in the morning

"Rose, babe, time to wake up," the doctor whispered in my ear

"Five more hours, please," I pleaded, Turing away from him and burrowing into my warm covers

"No," he said, rapping his arms around his waist "I want a kiss,"

"Well, you're not getting one, so go away"

"I thought that I could wake you up early so we could go on an adventure," he said, Turing me around to face him

"how about you give me another hours sleep and I'll get up and we can go on some big adventure, but you have to remember that you kept me up all night, snogging me," I reminded him

"but you liked it," he said

"yeah, I liked It a lot, but I need to sleep"

"okay one more hour," he got out of the bed "I'll sort out breakfast, love you,"

"love you too"

I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep

One hour later

I walked into the kitchen and straight into the doctor's arms

"morning babe," he said, kissing my forehead "I made eggs, well actually, the TARDIS made them"

"Mmm, I'm hungry"

"good, I also have something else for you,"

"what?" I asked

"a kiss," he whispered and pressed his lips against mine.


	3. visiting Jackie

**A/N Yo peeps  
this chappie is longer, I hope its good. **

**heres some more nz slang for you  
naff off: get lost!  
pack a sad: become morose, ill-humoured, moody.  
dummy: pacifier  
duvet: quilt  
Kiwi: New Zealander  
wop-wops: out of the way location  
use sme of it around town and confuse your friends, if your not from NZ or Aussie**

Chapter 3 visiting Jackie

"So Doctor, I was wondering if we could go to London today and visit some of my mates." I suggested

"Sure, as long as we get some chips, I'm having a craving,"

"Alright, we can go and see mum and Mickey,"

"Yes, we can," he said "we have to tell her about us, though."

"I know, she'll probably slap you," I laughed

"You have to protect me" he pleaded "promise"

"Sure, let's go"

The TARDIS materialised in Jackie's living room, nearly destroying her TV.

Jackie banged on the door and yelled "doctor, you get this blue box out of my living room right now!"

The door opened and the doctor stepped out

"A 'hello' would be nice," he said

"Yes it would, but you're not getting one," Jackie said, putting her hands on her hips

I pushed past the doctor and closed the door of the TARDIS

"Hey Mum" she said and Jackie pulled her into a hug

"Hey darling, how are you?"

"I'm good," I said, looking at the doctor "very good,"

mum looked between the doctor a few times and then smiled "you to have finally gotten your act together and confessed your undying love for each other" she said "finally, tell Mickey her owes me twenty quid"

"You bet on us?" I asked

"Well, yeah. But I was the one who bet you two would get together and he bet that you wouldn't, so yell at him for doubting you,"

"Oh, we will," the doctor muttered "we will"

The doctor went to move the TARDIS and I went into the kitchen to have a chat with mum

"So," she said "give me all the Goss,"

"About what?" I asked

"What happened with you and the doctor?" she asked, putting the kettle on"

"Well, I was board so I asked if we could go on an adventure and he said that he would take me to a new planet if I kissed him, so I did and it was nice"

The doctor came in then and stood behind my chair, outing his hands on my shoulder. I reached up and held his hands in mine

Jackie placed three cups of tea on the table and the doctor sat down beside me, and started drinking

"so, it's shireens birthday today, and she's having a big party, she asked if you could come, I said I didn't know if you could, she'll be stoked to see you,"

"sure, I'll go, the doctor can come to," I said, glad to be invited "who else is going?"

"Mickey, and the group of girls that you used to hang around with, and some boys from Shireens estate."

"cool. We're actually going round to Mickeys in a minute, we'll see you later

* * *

we knocked on mickeys door a few times before he finally answered

"some of us have the right to sleep, you know" he moaned

"okay, we'll come back later, and by later I mean in about two months, maybe years." the doctor said, rudely

Mickey gave the doctor a fowl face "hey rose, how are you?" he asked

"good, oh, you owe mum twenty quid,"

He looked between me and the doctor, just as mum had, but his reaction was different

"Dammit," he muttered "knew this would happen."

"Can we come in, or do we have to stand out here all day?" the doctor rudely asked, he would be getting a slap soon.

mickey let us in and closed the door behind us

"Do you want a cuppa?" he asked, heading into the kitchen

"We already had on at Jackies." the doctor said, pulling me down onto the couch

"Did Jackie tell you about Shireens party?" Micky asked

"Yeah, were gonna go." I said, grabbing the doctors hand, intertwining our fingers

"Cool, you have to get her a present though, she said she wanted some new jewelry or a new purse."

"I'll pop down the shops later," I said "or you can go back to sleep now and me and the doctor can go now."

the doctor scowled, he didn't like shopping, unless it was on some mysterious market a gazzillion miles from earth.

i stood up and pulled the doctor up with me "come on you, off to the shops"

* * *

the shops were busy, very busy and this made the doctor impatient, he kept whining and demanding things like 'we should gets some chips' and 'lets buy some bananas and marmalade', it is so so annoying and i quickly lost my cool

"doctor, you're acting like a five year old" I said, sternly "if you start acting your age in five minutes I won't kiss you for a week"

"but rooose-"

"a month" i nterupted

"fine" he muttered "I love you"

"shut up!" I nearly shouted

I pulled the doctor over to a jewelry shop on the high street

"I could get her some dangly earings oe something like that." I suggested

the doctor say anything so i assumed he was in a grump

I looked around for about an hour and a half before i found what i want, a beautiful charm bracelet, and all the charms represents things she believes in - piece, romance, religion, shopping and of course, shoes, perfect for her

i was nearly all set for her party, i just needed a dress and I will bw ready

* * *

**A/N thats the chapter done, I hope you like it**


	4. shireens party

**A/N heres another chappie for you. sorry it took me so long to update, I've beed busy. I went to see Ice age 4 continential drift on wednesday, it was halerious and the cinema was awesome, it was self service accept buying the tickets.  
hope you enjoy the chappie**

chapter 4 Shireens party

Everything is perfect.

The dress is perfect, her gift was perfect and the fact the fact I was with the doctor was especially perfect.

I was walking down the hallway when the doctor grabbed me round the waist.

"Hello sexy." He whispered in my ear.

"Hello to you too," I turned in his embrace and rapped my arms around his neck "are you ready yet? We said we'd be at mums at six."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me, his arms tightening around my waist.

I thread my fingers through his hair and kissed him back, hard, before pulling away and leaning my forehead against his.

"Love you." he whispered

"Love you too."

I stepped out of his arms and started pulling him towards the console room.

"Now doctor, can you please act normal for one night."

He looked at me with mock anger

"Excuse me missy, I'm always normal. Actually, I'm as normal they get."

"When I say normal, I mean human but when you say normal you mean weird" I snickered

He gave me a fowl face

"I might just drop you off and never come back if you keep being mean," he threatened "I'm serious."

He looked pretty serious but I new he didn't mean it.

"You wouldn't, you'd miss me too much."

He smiled at me than pulled me into his arms

"Yeah, I would."

We knocked on Shireens door at exactly seven o'clock.

Shireen opened the door and screamed.

"OMG, Rose, I'm so glad you could make it!"

I smiled and took the doctors hand, mot wanting to let him go.

She looked between the doctor and I, just as Mum and Mickey had.

"So, who's your new BF?" she asked.

"This is the doctor," I said "and he's not really my boyfriend."

The doctor looked at me incredly before saying "actually, I am her boyfriend and she is my girlfriend."

Shireen looked at me weirdly before shrugging and letting us into her flat.

It looked and smelt like every one in her house was already drunk and I'm wary about giving the doctor any booze, I've seen what the doctor is like normally, god knows what he's like drunk.

I recignised a few people in the room, Ana McCormac, she was in my netball team, the year brfore I left schoool, Dany graceman, she was one of my best friends before i went traveling and Brenton king, I used to have a crush on him. The rest I don't know or I don't remember.

"so, time for my presents!" Shireen exclaimed.

I reached into my purse but found nothing. Crap!

I tapped on the doctors shoulder and said "I've left her pressie in the TARDIS, I've gotta go get it."

He nodded. "I'll tell Shireen."

I quickly left her house and went back to the TARDIS but it wasn't there.

I lokked everywhere, my old room, me and the doctors room, the kitchen, the TV room and the wardrobe and It wasn't there and then I had a brainwave, I took the present to Mums, I must have left it there.

I ran to Mums as fast as i could, and sighed

when i saw it on the kitchen table. I grabbed it and put it in my handbag.

Well, better get back to the party.

* * *

The doctor is drunk, I leave him alonr for half an hour and he gets splatterd and starts insulting people.  
Ana just told me gthe doctor thought she had flat hair and a squeeky voice Charlotte wellard she was bossy and rude that she had an ugly nose. So we had to give Shireen her present and leave, and it sucked.

As soon as we were out the door I was yelling

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you go and do that!"

"actually, you were gone for about half an hour." he corrected

I scowled at him "shut up!" i yelled "you can't just blunder in and get drunk and turn all rude and not ginger. it was a really big thing for me, being invited to her birthday and seeing all my old friends and you ruined it. I'm really angry at you."

He tried to apologize but I ignored him, he didn't deserve my forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N was it good**

**please review**


	5. please forgive me

CHAPTER 5

Doctor p.o.v

She will forgive me, I know she will.  
You see, every night for the last week and a half she has been sneaking into my bed when she thinks I'm asleep and sneaking out in the morning. I'm going to use that to my advantage.

Later that night

I felt the bed dip at ten PM. Here goes nothing.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to sound surprised

She groaned and said "alright, I'm going." She started to get out of the bed but I grabbed her arm

"You don't have to go" I whispered "please stay, I'll hold you all night."

"She contemplated for a minute before getting into the bed.

"We have to talk in the morning." She muttered then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_I walked into the kitchen and found Rose sitting at the table with a cuppa._

"_Morning babe," she whispered "how'd you sleep?"_

"_Alright. you?"_

"_Fine."_

_She got up from her seat and stood in front of me, taking my hands "Babe, I've got something to tell you," she took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"_

My eyes shot open

I reached for Rose but she wasn't there. I looked at the clock and saw it was ten pm, shit; she would have been up hours ago.

I quickly got dressed and raced into the kitchen.

I felt some arms rap around me from behind "morning babe." She whispered

I twisted around in her arms until I was facing her. I rapped my arms around her and said "we really need to talk."

I let go of her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the library.

I sat us down on the couch and pulled her into my arms.

"You have to know how sorry I am, about the other night," I whispered "I was stupid and got drunk and was once again, rude and not ginger."

"I wish you were ginger and not rude. "She muttered.

I leaned down and kissed her on the head "so do I," I whispered "so do I."

"I still can't believe what you did, I was so angry." She said

"Was," I said "past tense."

she sat silently for a while, probably thinking.

"a penny for your thoughts" I said, stroking her hair.

"I love you, always will," she whispered "but I was so angry with you, and I know holding a grudge is bad so I've decided that I forgive you, for now, but if you ever do I again, I will personally call the daleks and get them to exterminate you."

I smiled at her before leaning down to press my lips to hers.


	6. chips for breakfast

Chapter 3 chips for breakfast

My eyes fluttered as I slowly woke up.

The first thing I noticed was that the bed was empty; the second thing I noticed was the smell of chips wafting from the kitchen.

I must be having a craving.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown the started walking towards the kitchen.

I walked through the door the find the doctor sitting at the table, halfway through a really thick book

"Morning."

The doctor looked up from where he was sitting and smiled.

"Morning babe," he said "guess what's under the platter."

"Umm…chips?" I knew I had got it right when he frowned.

"You always ruin the game when you guess right" he muttered.

I sat down at the table and grabbed my portion of chips

"Random question: why are we having chips for breakfast?"

He gave me a serious face then said "because we are."

We stared at each other for another minute before we both cracked up laughing

"Another thing," I said "I've been up for ten minutes now and you still haven't given me my good morning kiss."

He swallowed his mouthful very quickly before taking my face and pressing his lips to mine.

I rapped my arms around his neck and gave him a proper kiss before pulling away and pressing my forehead against his

"I love you" I whispered


	7. wakey wakey stomach achy

CHAPTER 7 WAKEY WAKEY STOMACH ACHY

r.p.o.v

I new making eggs for breakfast this morning was a bad idea, how do I know, well right now I'm kneeling over the toilet puking up my breakfast and half of last nights dinner.

When I was sure I wasn't going to throw up again I lay down on the cold bathroom floor and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

D.p.o.v

The reason why it takes girls so long to get ready, I'll never know.

It's odd though, Rose normally only takes fifteen minutes to get ready and it's been forty-five minutes, I better go make sure she's okay.

I got out of my chair and started towards the bedroom, knowing rose, she's probably gone back to bed, but much to my surprise, she wasn't there.

She's probably still in the bathroom, and that's where I found her, asleep on the bathroom floor.

I crouched down and stroked her hair

"Rose," I whispered "wakey wakey eggs and bakey."

No response

"Rose," I said a bit louder "come on, wake up."

"Rose, come on love, your scaring me."

And then finally she rolled over and her eyes fluttered.

"Doctor," she breathed "I'm not feeling very well."

"Oh rose." I picked her up of the ground and carried her to the bed.

I was about to put her down when I felt her fingers cling to the fabric of my shirt

"What's wrong love?"

"Can you stay with me? Please."

"Of course, sweetheart."

I put her down on the bed then climbed in with her.

I lay with rose while she slept, thinking about the dream I had the other night.

If rose were to get pregnant I would be very happy.

I'd have a son or a daughter, I'd have a family again and of course the baby will be very beautiful, just look at rose because you've got to admit it, rose is a total babe

I tightened my hold on her waist and felt her stirring

"Hey babe." She yawned

"How you feeling?"

"Fine, totally and utterly fine. I don't know what was wrong before but now I'm fine."

She got out of bed and skipped to the bathroom.

She seems fine.

Weird.


	8. Post tooth and claw

Chapter 8: post tooth and claw

Ha ha. Okay, let's see who can howl like a wolf the best."

The Doctor looked at me incredulously before…

"Awoooooh Awoooooh." he cracked up laughing before he could do it again.

"Ok," I laughed "my turn."

Before I could howl the doctor snatched me into his arms and pulled my lips to his.

"Love you." He whispered against my lips.

"Love you too."

I don't know how long we sat there, enjoying each other before I yawned.

"Come on love, Let's get to bed."

The Doctor picked me up in his arms and carried me to be.

He put me down at the foot of the bed but instead of crawling into bed I stood up and rapped my arms around his neck.

"How about you and m get our cuddle on tonight." I whispered into his ear

"how about yes

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing

"DOCTOR!" I yelled

The doctor came running in with a fly swat, his sonic screwdriver and a first aid kit

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Can you get the phone? Please."

"Umm…Rose, the phone's right next to you."

"Oh."

I rolled over and grabbed the phone of the bedside table.

"Do you realise what time it is?" I nearly yelled

"I don't know what time it is on that ship but down one earth it's noon." I heard Mickey reply.

"Mickey! How are you? I have lots of things to tell you."

"Cool, you can tell me all your cool stories later coz right now I need to speak to the doctor."

Dumb

"Sure, wait…DOCTOR! Mickey wants to speak to you."

I waited for a minute before I felt the doctors rap his arms round me form behind then he took the phone out of my hand.

"Mickey the idiot, how's it going down on my favourite planet?… Suspicious ha…Yeah, we'll be there soon…Bye."

He dropped the phone and started kissing my neck

"So…Ahh…what's going on?" I asked, trying not to focus on his kisses

"We're going to Earth."


	9. The test

Chapter 9: The test

I stared at the plastic stick on my hand, the shock still wearing off.

I cannot believe she didn't tell me.

I just feel so betrayed, she should know that whatever happens, I'll never leave her, I love her to much.

I got up and started walking towards the library but turned around and walked straight out againg when I saw rose in there.

I hope she didn't see me.

"Hey Babe."

Too late.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Important like the fact you're pregnant."

Her eyes widened "how did you find out?"

"I found the test in the bin."

"I was going to tell you, I swear. I only found out today and I've been trying to tell you all day but I've been too scared." she covered her face with her hands

I sat down on the chair opposite to hers

"Why didn't you tell me straight away?"

She looked up at me and I saw the tears streaming down her face.  
"I was scared that you were going to leave Me." she whispered

I sighed "come here."

She got out of her chair and came and sat in my lap

"How many times a day do I tell you I love you?" I asked

"Every chance you get."

"And how many times a day do I tell you I'm never going to leave you?"

"Every chance you get."

I smiled at her "Well, there we go then."

"So you're not going to leave then?"

I rapped my arms tight around her waist

"No, of course not" I said "why would I leave my family?"


	10. the right decision

Chapter 10: the right decision

"I cannot believe He didn't tell me about…about her. I feel like I'm just the latest in the long line." I ranted, that's what I was doing, ranting.

I should have been talking to mum about this, she's the only one who would really understand my guy problems but since she was still angry at me for getting pregnant with an aliens baby so the only one who I could talk to was Mickey.

It's not really fair one him though, I'm talking to my Ex boyfriend about my new boyfriend.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Mickey suggested.

"I know I should but I don't want to fight with him with the baby on the way."

Mickey looked at me like I was stupid

"Seriously Rose," he said "you and the doctor are one of the strongest couples in the universe, even if you got trapped in a parallel world you guys would still be a couple. You're made for each other. You need to be honest with him about how you feel because he might be hurting you but in the long run, you're hurting him."

I sighed "you're right."

Later in the TARDIS

"Doctor," I said over dinner "we need to talk."

I reached over the table and took his hands

"I know you love me and I love you but the whole thing with Sarah Jane really hurt me. You can tell me all that stuff, I know you've been traveling for a long time and you've bound to had other companions and I don't blame you for not wanting be lonely but I felt like you didn't want me to know. I don't like secrets, and If you've loved someone before then you can tell me."

He looked down at his food

"I'm so sorry Rose; I didn't mean to hurt you. But I swear, I've never felt this way about any one but you, I've only ever loved you."

I reached over and stroked his cheek.

"I know love, I know." I murmured.

He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in my hand

"What is it?" I asked

"have a look."

I opened my hand and gasped.

In my hand was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewellery I ever seen.

"What's this?" I asked

He chuckled "It's a ring, silly."

"No, what's it for?"

He smiled "It's an engagement ring…I want to marry you."

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless.

"So will you?" he asked.

"So will I what?"

"Marry me."

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

The doctor all but jumped over the table, pulled me into his arms and started snogging me like crazy

I rapped my arms around his neck and his curled around my waist, pulling me closer

"Thank you." He whispered against my lips

"For what?" I asked.

"For giving me back anything I lost." He whispered before pulling me into another kiss.


	11. totally innocent

**Hello  
I'm not dead. my school work caught up with me. hope you enjoy my chapter.  
P.S. always stay in mantrol otherwise you might be eating ghost chips**

I cannot believe it

I cannot believe the doctor said yes to Mickey. I didn't want another person on board, pretty soon there is going to be three and with Mickey on board that'll make four. Plus, I like my privacy. It's not like I can't do all of the stuff the doctor and I normally do with Mickey on board, I just don't want to hurt him

* * *

I was sitting in the library, book in hand when Mickey walked through the door, the Doctor hot on his trail.

I looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey." I murmured.

I looked down at my book and pretended to read.

Right now, if Mickey wasn't here, the doctor and I would be snogging by now.

The doctor came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Mickey and I were wondering of you wanted to get some chips?"

"No thanks," I said "I'm nit in the mood."

He looked at me, his expression full of love and disbelief

"Are you sure?"

I didn't answer.

The doctor pulled me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I whispered.

The doctor looked up at Mickey and said "can you give us a minute?"

Mickey nodded and left the room.

I rapped my arms around the doctor waist and hugged him tight. I felt his arms tighten around me.

We sat like that for a ling time before either of us spoke.

"Rose, sweetheart" he murmured "are you okay?"

I frowned and shook my head

"What's wrong love?"

I lifted my head and looked in his eyes

"I feel that now, since Mickey is on board, I can't… love you the way I normally do. Do you know what I mean?"

The Doctor's arms tightened around my waist.

"I'm not going to stop loving you just because we can't snog on the kitchen table every morning."

He grinned at me.

"Just because Mickey the idiots is onboard doesn't mean I can't do this."

The doctor leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I curled my arms around my waist kissed him back with all that I had.

I was so caught in kissing the doctor that I didn't hear Mickey come in.

"Hey, are you guys com- oh my god!"

I pulled away from the doctor and looked at Mickey to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Mickey looked at the doctor then to the doctor arms around my waist.

"You guys were kissing and. No scratch that, you guys were snogging and I walked in."

By this point I knew exactly what Mickey was thinking. _'Oh my god, this is so awkward. I just walked in on my ex-girlfriend and her new fiancé snogging' _

I'm getting this feeling in my stomach, guilt. But there's no need to feel guilty, I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm totally innocent.

I know what I need to do.

"Look Mickey" I said sternly "I'm engaged to the doctor, I'm having his baby. I think by now I should be able to kiss him without feeling guilty. I know you're jealous, don't deny it. You've been jel since you found about me and the doctor, probably even before that. You're one of my Best friends, Mick and I think it's really cool that you're travelling with us but you have to promise that you won't get all jealous."

I looked at the doctor then back to Mickey.

"I knew, as soon a I me the doctor, that I was going to loose you. How could I not be jealous? But I know that you're happy and that's all that matters." Mickey admitted, smiling at me.

I smiled back and said "I am happy. And one day, you will be too."

I got up off the couch, pulling the Doctor up with me.

Why we don't go and gets those chips.

**what do you think will happen next?  
give me some ideas, write me a chapter.  
you never know. it might end up in the story**

**Laters. Meow Meow the cat**


	12. Conversations with Sarah Jane Smith

**A.N  
Sorry it's been a while but school is very important, but now since it's the summer holidays I thought I would update, I'm going to be updating all day tomorrow, I will try to write all the way up too after the Satan pit.**

**Conversations with Sarah Jane Smith**

R.P.O.V

When I first met Sarah Jane Smith, let's just say, I wasn't her biggest fan. Mostly because I was worried that the doctor would leave me behind, I knew I was being stupid but ever since I became pregnant I've been worried that the doctor will realise that I've domesticated him too much and he'll leave me. But all my worrying stopped when The Doctor proposed to me, I guess knowing that he loved me enough to want to marry me made me feel very secure in my relationship.

SJ.P.O.V

When I first met Rose Tyler, I have to admit, I was slightly rude to her. I was also shocked by the way she acted around the doctor, like she was his girlfriend or something. The weird thing is that The Doctor didn't seem to notice, or care that Rose was acting very forward with Him, almost as if he was in on it too. But it wasn't like they were trying to keep it a secret, all the hand holding and the flirtatious smiles were a slight giveaway but the one thing that made everything all so crystal clear was when I saw them kissing, but when I say kissing, I actually mean snogging each other's faces off. That's when I knew I needed to have a little chat with Miss Rose Tyler

After everything to do with the school was sorted I invited The Doctor, Rose and Mickey Back to mine for tea and biscuits.  
We were all sitting in my living room when I heard the ding of the kettle, telling me that the water was boiled.  
"Rose," I said warmly "Why don't you come and help me make with afternoon tea?"  
Rose looked over at The Doctor and he nodded  
She stood up hesitantly and murmured "sure." Before following me into the kitchen.  
"Rose," I said "I think we need to have a little chat."  
Rose looked confused.  
"About what…Me and the doctor, coz, that's none of your business."  
I suddenly felt bad; I could see the love in her eyes even when she talks about him.  
"I know it's none of my business-" Rose cut me off  
"Why are you talking about it then?"  
"Because, I have noticed, over the last few days that you are very forward with him, your acting like you're his girlfriend. And I know the doctor, He doesn't have girlfriends"  
Rose frowned at me, the anger in her eyes was very prominent.  
"You don't know anything, and anyway, who says the doctor isn't my boyfriend"  
I cannot believe it, she is actually convinced that the doctor is her Boyfriend.  
"So what would the doctor say if I asked him about 'you and him'?" I asked  
Rose leaned against the counter and covered her face with her hands.  
"Why won't you believe me?" She whispered "I'm telling the truth. I'm not delusional."  
She looked up at me, showing me the tears streaming down her face.  
Now I feel really bad, I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted to know what's going on.  
The door opened then and the doctor stepped in  
"Mickey and I wanted to know why...Rose, sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
The doctor went over the Rose and rapped his arms around her. `  
He held her for a few minutes before letting go. He took her face in his hands and pecked her on the lips.  
"So, It's true then," I said "You two are really 'Girlfriend and boyfriend'."  
The doctor looked at me and smiled "Course we are, well actually we're engaged. Oh and, soon, In about nine months I wont's be that last of the timelords anymore."  
Oh my god "Well congratulations."  
Rose smiled at me. "Thanks."

Later that night R.P.O.V

The Doctor and I were lying in bed, his arms rapped tightly around me.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
The doctor kissed my neck "Love you too sweetheart."  
"Hey doctor," I murmured "we should invite Sarah Jane on a trip or two."  
I rolled over so I was facing the doctor  
"Sure, that would be cool. Now, you're tired, I can see it in your eyes. Time to go to sleep."  
He leaned in and pecked me on the lips. "Goodnight sweetheart."

**A.N. I hope you love the chapter. So tonight I'm watching the AZTECS, a classic who episode with the first doctor, review me if you've seen it. If you review I will send you an exclusive chapter, it will not me posted in the story. **

**Meow Meow The cat X **


	13. how i feel

**A.N Hello again, Here I am with another chapter, this one is set after 'The girl in the fireplace'  
Listening to rumour has it by Adele.**

The way I feel R.P.O.V

This morning when I woke up I was in a good mood, I didn't have any morning sickness, the Doctor snogged me senseless when I woke up and he had made me breakfast in bed. But as the day went on my mood turned sour. Firstly he landed us on a spaceship that is powered by human organs and connected to preRevolutionary France, then He goes and snogs Madam De pompusbum and to make matters worse he ditches Mickey and I on the spaceship her life. I can understand that he needed to save her life but the one thing that got me really riled up was the fact that he invited her to travel with us, He invited another woman onto the TARDIS, And now he's all depressed coz she died waiting for him. It's like he's forgotten about me.

It was midnight when I felt the Doctors arms curled around his waist, pulling me tight against his chest.  
I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.  
"Let me go," I muttered, pushing him away "please."  
His arms tightened around my waist and he pressed a kiss to my hair before letting me go  
I got of the bed and walked towards the door. I was about to leave the room when the doctor the five words I had been dreading all night  
"Rose, We need to talk."  
I turned around and gave him a dirty look  
"No we don't," I nearly shouted "just leave me alone."  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair  
"Look, Rose. I've obviously upset you today; I know leaving you behind really hurt you. All I want to do is apologize properly but I can't do that if you won't talk to me.  
I felt his eyes burning into mine, trying to figure out what I was going to say next, if I was going to say anything at all.  
Suddenly I felt like all my emotions were laid out on a platter, a lump grew in my throat and tears began to fall. It wasn't long before the Doctors arms enclosed me in a tight hug, and then he picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He set me down on the soft mattress and sat down next to me.  
"That's not the reason I'm angry," I whispered "you asked her to come with us. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"  
The doctor stared at me for a few minutes, then gasped  
"You don't really think I would cheat on you coz If you do, you obviously don't trust me."  
I turned away from him and glared at the wall.  
I cannot believe he thinks I don't trust him. Of course I trust him; I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't.  
I turned back towards him and took and took his face in my hands.  
"Of course I trust you, I love you."  
The doctor rapped his arms around me and pulled me close.  
Why are you acting like this then?" He asked "All jealous."  
I buried my head in his chest and sighed.  
"Because I'm scared I'm going to lose you," I admitted "you've always said that you don't do domestic and I 'm scared that your gonna realise that I'm too domestic for you or that your gonna find someone better to be domestic with."  
The doctor rested his chin on the top of my head.  
"Oh love," he whispered "you know that's never gonna happen."  
I pulled away and stared into his eyes  
"Do I," I murmured "do I really."  
A Look of shock flashed across his face.  
"why would you say that?" He asked, searching my face for an answer  
"Because you forgot me and went off with some French mistress, no goodbye, no nothing. And when you find your way back, instead of revelling in the fact that we're together, you ask Madam De Pompusbum to come with us."  
The doctor frowned at me, the look of sadness prominent in his eyes.  
"Did you ever think about how I felt," He whispered "The feeling I got when I realised what I had to do, when I realised the consequences, when I realised I'd never see the love of my lives again. Because that's what you are Rose, You're the girl who captured my hearts, I've never loved anyone more then you. I know you're scared but you have to trust me, I'm never gonna leave you."  
I'm so confused. My heads telling me to end it but my heart is telling me to pull him into my arms and never let go.  
I contemplated each option for who knows how long until I came to a decision.  
I reached up and took his face in my hands. "Before today, our relationship was so perfect and wonderful and so goddamn beautiful. But today was different, it was so ugly and so wrong, but also made me realise how much I love you and that I cannot live without you, I want to be with you for as long as possible but you have to promise you'll never leave me…by choice."  
I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him on the lips. He snaked his arms around my waist while mine slide down to his shoulders and curled around his neck. After a couple minutes he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.  
"I love you." He whispered  
"I love you too."

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. BTW I wrote this the same day as I wrote the last one, two in one day, that's pretty good. **

**Here's a short filler!**

I woke up smiling, today was going to be a great day. I had sorted everything out with the doctor last night and now we're back to our usual inseparable selves.  
I was bout to roll over and fall back to sleep when my stomach churned. I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom.  
I threw up the contents of my stomach then lay down on the cool bathroom floor.  
"DOCTOR." I yelled before throwing up again.  
The doctor came running in the door with a glass of water. "I thought you might need this." He said, handing me the glass.  
I took a small sip of the water before reaching for the toilet and throwing up again.  
The doctor came and sat down beside me and took me in his arms.  
"Morning sickness?" He asked  
I nodded, leaning my head against his chest.  
I took another sip of water. "I think that's it."  
Morning sickness, such a pain

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed that little filler.**

**Meow Moew The Cat x**


End file.
